Neji's Project
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, siswa jenius dan awesome di sekolah melakukan kesalahan konyol karena meminta bantuan naruto sebagai penasehat cintanya, meski dia tahu reputasi percintaan Naruto tidak memiliki rating banyak. Kesialan selanjutnya, dia disangka gay oleh gadis yang disukainya gara-gara dia membuntutinya bersama Naruto. Akan seperti apa ending nasib Neji?/My Fist Fic/ Please Review


**NEJI PROJECT**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Neji Project © Amaya Ryuuki

.

My first fiction in FNI, and a little present to Azalea Ungu

.

Yoroshiku!

…

…

**HAJIME!**

…

…

* * *

"Neji! "

Dan di sanalah, cerita ini akan dimulai. Berawal dari seorang pemuda keren berambut panjang dengan warna mata yang sangat unik, dengan santainya berdiri di tengah lapangan basket sekolah. Pemuda dengan julukan _sejuta pesona _itu membiarkan angin mengibarkan pelan rambutnya. Ditambah dengan senyuman tipis dan sorot mata yang membuat banyak perempuan labil menjadi gila, menambah daftar kegantengan dari adegan ini. Tentu saja sebelum dirusak oleh adegan lain.

"JI! KUPINGMU KEMANA?!"

Apa kuping Neji hilang?

"Eh?" pemuda Hyuuga itu menolehkan kepala kepada sumber suara. Terlihat di ujung lapangan terlihat seorang pemuda jabrik kuning yang melambai-lambaikan tangan —isyarat agar Neji melihatnya— dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh.

"KUPINGMU KEMANA?!" ulang pemuda jabrik bernama Naruto.

"Kupingku?" tanya Neji balik. Sekilas dia memegang telinganya yang tertutup sebagian rambut panjangnya. "Masih ada kok." Balas Neji setelah yakin rabaan tangannya barusan menghasilkan fakta bahwa telinganya masih utuh.

"BODOH!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "ada apa?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Frustasi. Hyuuga Neji ternyata begitu bodoh!

"Bola yang kau lempar kena Kakashi-sensei! Dia ada di depanmu, dan KENAPA KAU TAK CEPAT MINTA MAAF, BODOH!" Naruto meraung.

Dengan gerakan slow motion Neji menggerakkan kepala ke arah depannya. Dan jeeeng jeeeeng, death glare telah menanti.

"Hai. Hyuuga. Neji." sapa Kakashi.

.

.

Yang Neji tahu, sebelumnya dia selalu melempar bola basket tepat ke dalam ring. Bahkan hipotesa tersebut sudah diakui secara de facto maupun de jure oleh klub basket sekolah lain. Makanya, dia ditunjuk menjadi kapten klub. Tapi kalau kaptennya saja dihukum oleh guru, nama klubnya pasti sebentar lagi akan hancur bukan?

Baiklah, ini sedikit absurd memang. Biasanya guru akan menghukum muridnya menulis saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi sebanyak ratusan kali di papan tulis. Yah, kertas terkadang juga masuk dalam opsi. Tetapi ini apa coba? Neji disuruh menulis saya berjanji tidak akan melempar bola sembarangan lagi di atas lapangan basket yang luasnya tak bisa dibilang sempit. Dan panasnya itu lho! Serasa berjemur di bawah matahari yang sedang sakit demam!

Tapi nyatanya Neji tetap stay cool. Cenderung enjoy malah. Karena jika dia sedang dihukum seperti ini, berarti dia bebas dari kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Tunggu-tunggu, jangan berpikiran Neji adalah pelajar malas yang selalu bermotto **say no to the teacher, and more no to the lesson**. Salah besar.

Perlu diketahui oleh semua orang. Dari golongan menengah ke atas maupun ke bawah. Dari golongan muda juga tua. Bahwa Hyuuga Neji putra dari Hyuuga Hizashi adalah siswa paling jenius dan paling awesome di sekolah. Sudahlah, jangan dihitung berapa banyak fansgirl Neji. Bahkan di sekolah ini tidak hanya ada satu fansclub untuknya, tetapi ada dua. Dan berkali-kali terjadi tawuran massal antaranggota dikarenakan perdebatan mengenai 'di mana tempat duduk Hyuuga Neji?'. Padahal faktanya, kelas 2B —kelas Neji— menganut ajaran 'setiap dua hari sekali tempat duduk harus bergeser. Agar semua siswa bisa merasakan duduk di mana saja'. Tentu saja tawuran massal itu minimal terjadi 2 kali dalam seminggu.

Tapi sekarang masalahnya bukan itu!

Semenjak tadi, di sela-sela menulis huruf-huruf dengan kapur di atas lapangan basket, Neji sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Yang dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang merupakan angle terbaik untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Rambutnya yang dicepol dua, wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang indah, sayang Neji tidak berani menyapa gadis itu.

Meskipun tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Tenten yang merupakan siswa kelas 2A, tepat di sebelah kelasnya, tapi dia tak pernah berani untuk menyapa, memberi senyuman, atau malah kerlingan mata. Oke, yang terakhir merupakan trademark milik Lee yang dia pinjam.

Yang Neji tahu hanya menghapal unsur-unsur dalam tabel periodik, menghitung pasal-pasal dalam Undang Undang Konoha, juga mengamati letak setiap prefektur. Argh, apa keahliannya tadi dapat membantunya untuk menyapa Tenten?

Sial, seandainya saja dia setidak-tahu-malu sahabatnya, Naruto. Pasti tak butuh lima menit baginya untuk menyapa Tenten. Sayangnya Neji masih tidak ingin menurunkan harga dirinya seperti Naruto. Maaf saja, terkadang fansgirl banyak gunanya.

.

.

"Hei Naruto, kalau aku bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau akan tertawa?" tanya Neji saat dia dan Naruto sedang singgah di kedai ramen. Maklum makanan pokok Naruto adalah mie berkuah ini.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya, curiga dengan gelagat Neji. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan disfungsi otak yang sempat dialami Neji tadi pagi dan membuat Neji dihukum menulis di atas lapangan basket? Oh, itu aib negara.

"Tergantung. Selama itu menyangkut aibmu mungkin aku akan tertawa keras. Minimal sampai terguling." Jawab Naruto. Dia kembali mengambil sumpitnya. Paling-paling juga pertanyaan semacam sains. 'Kapan tepatnya hukum Archiemedes diuji coba?' atau 'Apa benar struktur atom mulai berubah seiring perkembangan jaman?'

Pertanyaan yang sudah pasti tak akan Naruto jawab.

"Bagaimana caranya menyapa seorang gadis?" tanya Neji.

Spontan Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya. Dia segera berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada kawannya itu. Ada apa dengan dunia? Kenapa seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa berkata seperti itu?

"K-kau, s-siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Neji dengan dramatis. Demi Dewa ramen, Naruto lengah menjaga sahabatnya itu hingga kini dia menjadi kehilangan jati diri dan memori. Semoga dunia memaafkannya.

Neji yang melihat tingkah temannya itu tidak terlalu menanggapi. Oke, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit bingung. Padahal dia yakin setiap kata yang diucapkannya tadi tidak ambigu. Tapi kenapa reaksinya jadi begitu luar biasa? Ah, mungkin seperti inilah pribadi Naruto sebenarnya. Selalu menganggap semua hal begitu berlebihan. Atau malah salah mengartikan?

"Gadis 2A, Tenten." Balas Neji sekenanya. Itu sudah cukup jelas kan?

Naruto melepas tangannya dari tubuh Neji. Dia kembali duduk dan bersikap kalem. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat bersambung. Sembari mencerna pelan-pelan perkataan Neji.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat memberikan penjelasan, "aku rasa… Aku menyukainya."

Naruto terdiam. Tunggu-tunggu, belum juga loading dalam kepalanya selesai sekarang harus memuat lagi?

Menyapa, gadis, 2A, rasa, menyukai, Tenten, Neji?

Semua campur aduk di otak Naruto. Baiklah, mungkin Neji benar-benar sedang disfungsi otak. Sebaiknya Naruto tak perlu menjawab apa-apa. Iya iya, jangan merespon pernyataan ngawur tadi.

"Hei Naruto, katakan sesuatu yang membantu dong." Neji menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Dia heran, kenapa Naruto malah bersikap tak mau tahu seperti itu? Apa ini janji persahabatan yang dulu diumbar Naruto? _Aku akan selalu membantumu di saat apapun!_ Neji bahkan masih ingat jelas kalimat itu. Harusnya dia dulu berteman dengan Akamaru saja kalau begitu.

Sesuatu yang membantu? Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Neji tadi…

"SERIUS?!"

.

.

Naruto menghela napas. Sejak SD dia sudah berteman dengan Neji. Dan sekarang di masa-masa SMA, sudah jelas bahwa dia hapal dengan karakter temannya itu. Memang, Neji tidak se-stoic Sasuke atau Gaara —temannya yang lain. Minimal Neji lebih kalem lah. Tapi mana Naruto duga kalau sekarang karakter semacam itu hanya tinggal kenangan?

Neji. Menyukai. Tenten.

Tiga kata itu benar-benar tak terdefinisi dengan baik di otak Naruto. Sejak kapan kata **suka **ada dalam kehidupan Neji yang begitu konstan? Setahu Naruto, semenjak dulu yang ada dalam otak Neji adalah, Sains-Sosial-Hiashi-Hinata. Bahkan Naruto saja tak ada dalam otak Neji? Oh, ini ironi.

"Baiklah, biar kuluruskan." Kata Naruto. Setelah insiden di kedai ramen tadi, Naruto menarik paksa Neji agar pulang ke rumahnya. Masuk ke kamar dan menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci. Naruto memilih kamar karena memang hal ini tidak pantas untuk didengar oleh tetangga.

"Kau seorang Hyuuga Neji, menyukai Tenten?" Naruto mengintrogasi.

Neji mengangguk.

"Kau ingin menyapanya, agar bisa mengobrol dengannya?" tambah Naruto.

Neji mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Dan kau meminta saranku?" tanya Naruto.

Neji masih mengangguk.

"Kau yakin meminta bantuanku?" Naruto mulai ragu.

Kali ini Neji menggeleng.

Neji sebenarnya mengerti kalau Naruto bukan solusi yang baik. Dia tahu kalau reputasi percintaan Naruto tidak memiliki rating banyak. Memiliki cinta pertama bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Yang notabene adalah sepupu Neji sendiri. Dan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Karena jelas, bahwa Neji tak akan membiarkan satu dari empat hal yang ada dalam otaknya itu, masuk ke dalam terkaman Naruto. Tidak selagi dia masih ada.

Tega memang. Tapi rasa cinta pada keluarga mengalahkan pertemanan yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Empat kata terakhir, jika didengar oleh Naruto pasti Neji sudah terkapar ditendang.

"Apa kau mau aku beri tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendekati Hinata-chan dulu?" tanya Naruto. Ya, sebenarnya Hinata juga menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja dua perasaan tersebut tidak akan bisa menyatu jika Neji tidak memberikan kalimat **I agree**.

Karena Neji tahu Hinata juga menyukai Naruto, berarti hal itu menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa Naruto berhasil dalam mendekati Hinata. Asal hal itu tidak menyalahi hukum alam, Neji bersedia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya." Balasnya pendek.

.

.

Baiklah. Ini adalah saatnya untuk membuktikan pada Neji bahwa Naruto itu anak baik-baik dan pantas menjadi kekasih Hinata. Lihat saja cara pedekate yang diajarkan Naruto pada Neji. Pasti sukses!

"Lihat arah jam 2. Tenten sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Dekati dia lalu sapa dengan kata **hai**. Setelah itu mengobrollah yang ringan. Ingat, ringan. Jangan bahas tentang contoh soal hukum newton!" Kata Naruto. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas.

Neji sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi dia mengangguk. Dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Tenten.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, lima langkah, tujuh, sepuluh, tiga puluh, ini kapan nyampenya?

"Te—" mendadak nyali Neji ciut. Firasatnya buruk. Padahal dia tepat berada di samping Tenten dan Ino. Bahkan Ino dan Tenten sudah melihat ke arahnya. Tapi…

"Kyaaaaaa, Neji-kun!"

"Neji-senpai minta tanda tangan!"

"Foto bareng!"

"Ngobrol denganku dong!"

"Lihat aku!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Dan semua rusak dalam hitungan detik karena serangan populasi badak. Terkadang Neji memanggil mereka badak, karena memang cara mereka menyerbu seperti kumpulan badak. Amblas.

.

.

Naruto mempunyai prinsip **yang pertama pasti gagal**. Berbekal dengan kenekatan untuk mempertahankan prinsip ngawur tersebut, dia memberikan contoh pendekatan yang lain pada Neji. Masalahnya, si ganteng-rambut-panjang itu banyak sekali fansgirlnya. Kalau salah tempat dan salah strategi pasti akan berakhir dengan sekarat.

"Naruto, apa tadi aku benar?" tanya Neji. Dia sangsi kalau dirinya sendiri bisa melakukan hal yang bersifat romantika. Bagi Neji, cinta itu tidak terdefinisi. Makanya sulit untuk melakukan eksperimen yang bagaimana agar dapat sukses.

"Hampir. Kalau badak-badak itu tidak menyerbumu." Balas Naruto. Dia geleng-geleng. Tak habis pikir kalau fansgirl itu ternyata benar-benar menakutkan. Untunglah dia tidak seterkenal itu. Menjadi biasa-biasa saja rupanya lebih menghasilkan laba.

Neji menggangguk-angguk. Belum ada kemajuan. Mission impossible sepertinya.

"Aku malu pada Tenten." Kata Neji kemudian.

Naruto tersedak. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Baru kali ini keluar kata maludari mulut Hyuuga ganteng ini. Dunia benar-benar gila.

"K-kenapa?" bingung juga Naruto musti merespon bagaimana.

"Kau tadi menyuruhku mengatakan haipada Tenten. Tapi sepertinya Tenten malah mendengar jeritanku. Ah, aku sedikit shock." Neji memegang kepalanya. Depresi luar biasa rupanya.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua di atas, sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Setelah beberapa jam membantu temannya, Hinata, untuk piket di perpustakaan dan menata banyak sekali buku yang terbuang-tergeletak-terinjak agaknya dia menjadi prihatin dengan buku yang berserakan di lantai itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka masuk angin?

Tenten geleng-geleng. Manusia jaman sekarang memang tidak mengerti perasaan benda mati.

Bicara soal perasaan, dari beberapa menit yang lalu Tenten merasa ada seseorang yang membuntuti dia. Sejujurnya sejak dia masuk ke perpustakaan tadi. Tapi karena penguntit itu tidak menunjukkan gerakan yang mencurigakan selama dia berada di perpustakaan, Tenten mencoba cuek.

Tapi ini sudah kelewatan!

Ketika Tenten berjalan beberapa langkah —dan karena sadar ada yang mengikuti— lalu Tenten berbalik. Di sana, ada dua pemuda. Satu berambut panjang dengan mata lavender. Satu berambut kuning jabrik dengan iris biru dan kulit tan. Berpura-pura sedang melihat ke arah lain dan bersiul. Oke, itu yang pertama.

Kedua kali Tenten berbalik, dua pemuda itu berpura-pura saling mengobrol. Ketiga kali Tenten berbalik, mereka berdua malah berpelukan. Oh ayolah, mereka itu stalker yang sedang homo kah?

Bermaksud memancing, Tenten berbelok ke koridor lain. Dia sebenarnya berniat kembali ke kelas, tapi urung. Setelah melihat tingkah dua pemuda aneh tadi, Tenten bermaksud mengintrogasi mereka. Tenten tidak ingin memiliki kenangan seumur hidup-nya dinodai dengan dibuntuti sepasang stalker homo. Tidak, selagi dia masih bisa mengubah kenangan itu.

"Eh, dia belok tuh, ayo kita ikuti!"

"Oke."

Benar dugaan Tenten. Dia memang dibuntuti dua pemuda aneh.

"Hei!" bentak Tenten setelah dua pemuda itu berbelok koridor dan tepat sebelum menabrak tubuh Tenten yang sudah menunggu di balik dinding.

Dua pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Yang berkulit tan, kedua matanya sampai melotot. Yang berambut panjang tetep stay cool meskipun kaget. Ck, dua pasangan homo yang aneh!

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Tenten. Diam-diam dia memasang kuda-kuda. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba dua pemuda itu menerkamnya. Untunglah, dulu Tenten sempat mengikuti klub wushu. Jadi dia bisa gerakan-gerakan tepat saat ketika akan diterkam berganti menjadi menerkam. Ups.

Pemuda berkulit tan —Naruto— menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. Memutar otak. Mencari alasan yang logis untuk membuat gadis itu percaya bahwa mereka orang baik-baik yang mempunyai maksud baik untuk masa depan teman baiknya, Neji.

Sedangkan Neji hanya memandang Naruto. Pasrah.

"Hei, Neji. Kasih ide dong." Bisik Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu." Jawab Neji ikut berbisik.

"Jawaban egois apa itu?!" teriak Naruto.

"Ehm Ehm." Merasa diabaikan Tenten berdehem keras. Sudah dia duga, dua orang di depannya ini homo. Berbicara saja berbisik-bisik.

"Kau rambut kuning." Tenten menunjuk pada Naruto.

"A-apa?" tidak Naruto sangka, ternyata gebetan Neji segalak ini.

"Dan kau mata lavender." Tenten menunjuk pada Neji.

"Ya, itu aku." Balas Neji tenang. Sudah Neji sangka, Tenten memang gadis yang manis.

Tenten menarik napas dalam sesaat. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda di depannya dengan lekat. Entah kenapa, Tenten merasa asing dengan wajah-wajah itu. Memang, pergaulannya hanya sebatas Hinata dan Ino saja. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat… Pemuda lavender itu mirip Hinata ya?

Dan juga sedikit… Tampan.

Oh, ayolah Tenten. Fokus! Jangan terjebak dengan wajah pemuda homo!

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang sudah tenang. Bingung juga tiba-tiba Tenten melamun.

Tenten segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pikirannya sekarang kacau. Wajah pemuda lavender itu benar-benar mengusik kinerja otaknya. Tiba-tiba semua formula yang tertulis berganti dengan bayangan pemuda itu. Rambut panjang-lavender-tampan. Argh, stop it my freak mind!

"S-sudahlah!" Tenten membalikkan tubuh dan berlari pergi. Mungkin, wajahnya memerah?

.

.

Hinata akhir-akhir ini dibuat pusing dengan tingkah temannya, Tenten. Berkali-kali Tenten sering menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Bahkan menatap dalam-dalam pada Hinata. Dan jujur, itu membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir. Apalagi ekspresi wajah Tenten yang sulit dijelaskan. Seperti persilangan antara malu dan nangis. Bikin stres.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata meletakkan roti yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin ke pangkuan Tenten. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Tenten juga menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh Hinata mencoba untuk tegar. Terlebih mencoba untuk menyembuhkan sikap aneh temannya itu.

"I-Ino-chan." Panggil Hinata lirih.

Ino yang duduk di samping Hinata hanya menolehkan kepala, "apa?"

Dengan hati-hati Hinata menjawab, "Tenten-chan aneh."

Ino menoleh ke Tenten yang duduk di samping Hinata. Melihat wajah dan sikapnya. Err, agak aneh memang jika dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"D-dia terus menatapku seperti itu. A-aku jadi khawatir. A-apa dia sakit?" tanya Hinata.

Ino memberanikan diri mendekat ke Tenten. Dia menowel pipi Tenten dengan telunjuk jarinya. Berharap ada reaksi yang positif keluar dari Tenten. Sembari Ino terus menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Tenten?" panggil itu sambil towel-towel pipi Tenten.

"Hm?" balas Tenten rancu.

"K-kau kenapa?" Hinata ikut bicara.

"Tampan." Balas Tenten.

Membuat Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan.

.

.

"Apa? Bertemu pemuda tampan?" tanya Ino antusias. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Tenten yang katanya diikuti oleh dua pemuda —yang menurut Tenten homo— yang salah satunya berwajah tampan.

Tenten mengangguk lemah. Dia bukannya tidak senang mengingat wajah Neji saat itu. Hanya saja, dia lemah karena merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah dia seperti ini. Ah, seperti inikah cinta pertama itu?

"S-seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Hinata. Dia lega, ternyata Tenten tidak sedang sakit.

"Dia mempunyai rambut panjang, kulitnya pucat dan irisnya berwarna lavender. Seperti kau Hinata." Jelas Tenten mengingat-ingat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "temannya berkulit coklat, rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik dan irisnya berwarna biru."

Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan deskripsi tersebut.

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Ino kemudian. Mengabaikan wajah ragu yang nampak di ekspresi Hinata. Baru kali ini Tenten tertarik pada lawan jenis. Kemajuan pesat.

Tenten menggeleng lemah, "belum sempat kutanya."

Hinata yang sedari tadi terusik dengan diskripsi yang diberikan oleh Tenten, berniat untuk ambil suara. Kalau dugaan dia benar —dan biasanya selalu begitu—, dia pasti mengenal pemuda yang dimaksud Tenten. Klan Hyuuga memang tidak main-main jika menyangkut insting.

"Tenten-chan, aku rasa namanya adalah Neji." Kata Hinata tenang. Dia diam-diam menanti akan seperti apa ekspresi Tenten nanti saat tahu kalau pemuda yang disukai adalah sepupu Hinata. Berhubung Hinata belum pernah bercerita sebelumnya pada Tenten, dia rasa ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan kecil.

Ino yang tahu dengan nama tersebut, hanya diam. Membiarkan Hinata menjelaskan sampai selesai. Dia sendiri sedikit membelalakkan matanya, saat sadar bahwa pemuda yang disukai oleh Tenten adalah Neji. _Susah juga_, batin Ino.

"Eh? Hinata tahu dia?" Tenten nampak tertarik. Secuil dari hatinya bersorak gembira.

Hinata mengangguk gugup. Bingung harus melanjutkan bagaimana.

"Syukurlah, aku tenang kalau Hinata sudah mengerti siapa dia. Kalau begitu tidak sulit bagi kita untuk berkenalan!" Tenten mulai lepas kendali.

Hinata melirik Ino. Ino melirik Hinata. Mereka berdua melirik Tenten.

"Y-yah. Nama lengkapnya… Hyuuga Neji." Kata Hinata kemudian.

"Oh ya? Hyuuga Neji?" seru Tenten kemudian. Butuh loading beberapa saat untuk Tenten menyadari suatu kejanggalan di sana.

Hyuuga Neji…

Hyuuga…

Neji…

H-Hyuuga?

"EH, DIA SAUDARAMU?!" Teriak Tenten kemudian.

Hinata terpaksa tersenyum dan mengangguk, "sepupuku lebih tepatnya."

Kemujuran, eh Tenten?

.

.

Beberapa hari ini otak Neji didominasi dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua. Berkali-kali dia mengabaikan ilmu-ilmu sains dan sosial yang mencoba masuk untuk merusak susunan memorinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, wajah Tenten bagaikan trending topic di setiap celah ingatan Neji.

Romantisnya. Sekalipun mereka belum bersama.

Untuk hal di atas, Neji sangat menyesalkannya. Padahal tadinya dia sudah cukup percaya diri untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Tenten. Dan hasilnya sampai sekarang, pencapaian terbesar yang sudah didapatkannya adalah mendengar Tenten menyebut namanya dengan 'mata lavender'. Romantis, sekali lagi.

"Naruto, apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mendekati Tenten?" tanya Neji lesu. Akhir-akhir ini kharismanya semakin menghilang.

Naruto yang kemarin malam mendapat telepon dari Hinata, dan mendapatkan info kalau ternyata Tenten juga menyukai Neji. Spontan, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah kenapa dipikirannya tiba-tiba tergambar adegan Neji yang akan menyatakan perasaan pada Tenten. Yang pasti akan terlihat sangat lucu dibenak Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto berniat memberi tahu Neji. Tapi Hinata memintanya untuk berakting seakan-akan Naruto tidak pernah tahu informasi tersebut. Karena Hinata tidak ingin melukai hati Tenten. Walau sebenarnya Naruto juga langsung memberitahu Hinata kalau Neji itu menyukai Tenten.

Akhirnya dilakukan rapat singkat antara Naruto dan Hinata untuk kelangsungan hidup Neji dan Tenten. Dan karena itu adalah rapat singkat, dalam kurung waktu lima menit, hasil keputusan sudah didapat dan disetujui oleh semua anggota rapat. Bahwa akan ada adegan penyampaian perasaan dari Neji untuk Tenten yang sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto.

Ah, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari satu pemuda ceria dan satu gadis pemalu?

"Bisa." Balas Naruto singkat. Memulai prolog dari rencananya dengan Hinata.

Neji mengangkat kepala, "serius?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "sangat."

Neji tersenyum. Ternyata seperti inilah yang dibacanya di buku Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang. "Bagaimana caranya?" Neji bertanya dengan semangat.

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan." Kata Naruto dengan nada suara rendah dan tegas. Wah, aktingnya benar-benar luar biasa!

Neji mengangguk-angguk semangat.

.

.

Sejujurnya Tenten tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Awalnya dia tenang-tenang saja ketika Hinata menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas. Karena Hinata bilang, dia ingin membawa Tenten ke tempat yang akan membuat Tenten bahagia selamanya. Begitulah opini Hinata. Meskipun Tenten sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud _bahagia selamanya_?

Tapi Tenten tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun pada temannya itu. Karena Tenten yakin, bahagia menurut definisi Hinata pasti tidak akan membuat dia jauh dari kata bahagia yang sebenarnya. Begini-begini selera Tenten, Ino dan Hinata adalah sama.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kita mau apa di sini?" tanya Tenten kemudian. Setelah dia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Kalau diingat-ingat Tenten belum pernah kemari.

Hinata tersenyum, "menunggu seseorang." Balasnya misterius. Dia tidak mau kalah berakting dengan Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Jodohmu." Balas Ino ikut-ikutan.

Wajah Tenten memerah. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya berkata seperti itu?

Sedang asyiknya Tenten tersenyum-senyum dalam imajinasi di pikirannya, Hinata sesekali melirik ke ponsel yang digenggamnya. Menunggu email dari Naruto. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk melakukan rencana penembakan dahsyat ini.

Hinata bertugas membawa Tenten ke halaman sekolah. Dan Naruto akan membawa Neji ke sana setelah melakukan training kilat pada Neji. Setelahnya Naruto akan mengirimi email pada Hinata bahwa Neji sudah siap. Maka, Hinata dan Ino akan dengan suka rela mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Tenten-hime. Begitu ide Naruto.

**Aku sudah membawa Neji.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Begitulah isi email yang baru saja diterima oleh Hinata. Segera saja dia melirik ke arah Ino dan memberikan isyarat dengan kedipan sebelah mata agar mereka pergi sekarang. Ino mengangguk. Dan tentu saja ikut berkedip seperti Hinata.

"Tenten-chan aku pergi dulu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan melangkah mundur lalu pergi. Sebenarnya, dia tidak pergi juga. Hanya bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Karena tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan momen penanggalan status lajang dari sepupunya, Neji.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino masih sempat berteriak pada Tenten, "ganbatte ne!"

Meninggalkan Tenten yang terpaku tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Ingat. Lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi padamu." Kata Naruto. Hanya tinggal berbelok dari koridor di depan dan mereka akan sampai ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat Tenten menunggu.

Neji mengangguk, "dimengerti."

Naruto tersenyum. Sebelum mencapai belokan koridor dia berhenti. Mengayunkan tangan seakan memberi isyarat _Silakan-Neji sama_.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak ada orang yang memanjat pohon kelapa berdua."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, "ya. Tapi apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada. Memang seperti itu kan?" balas Naruto.

.

.

Neji ingat betul. Bahwa tadi sebelum dia berada di sini untuk menemui Tenten, Naruto sudah mengucapkan banyak hal yang bisa disebut trik-trik untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis yang disukai. Kalau Neji tidak salah menghitung, ada 58 cara yang disebutkan oleh Naruto. Dan kalau Neji masih tidak salah menghitung, dia hanya mengerti 2 cara saja. Itupun tidak seluruhnya dia akan gunakan.

Tapi Neji tidak punya bakat sama sekali di bidang seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar gadis yang disukainya nanti mau mengangguk untuk menerima perasaannya. Neji belum benar-benar berpengalaman. Ah, seandainya saja dia bisa seperti pangeran di dongeng Cinderella yang langsung mengajak menikah begitu sepatunya muat dimasuki kaki Cinderella.

Sejujurnya, Tenten terkejut. Saat dia lihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang berjalan menghampirinya. Demi apapun, pemuda itu Neji! Neji yang disukainya! Dan sekarang pemuda itu nyaris tepat berada dua jengkal dari tubuhnya. Harus apa Tenten sekarang?

Tenten mencoba bersikap normal. Tarik napas, keluarkan. Tarik napas, keluarkan. Tarik— tunggu-tunggu, kenapa dia jadi seperti pengidap penyakit asma?

"Hai." Neji membuka suara. Setelah dia tepat berada dua meter di depan Tenten.

Ternyata prediksi Tenten meleset. Bukan dua jengkal melainkan dua meter. Sungguh miris, "Hai." Balas Tenten.

Neji ingin menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti yang Naruto sarankan ketika sedang gugup, tapi dia tidak begitu yakin apakah cara itu berhasil menghilangkan kegugupannya. Huh, untung saja dia bisa tetap stay cool meskipun jantungnya sekarang sudah maraton kemana-mana.

"Kau Tenten kelas 2A kan?" pertanyaan tak penting terlontar dari mulut Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, "ya. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Tidak terlalu penting, hanya saja kalau boleh aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Kata Neji kemudian. Dia berniat segera menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Saran Naruto tadi, tak perlu bertele-tele untuk mengatakan perasaan.

"Tentu saja. Pasti akan kujawab." Balas Tenten dengan sedikit imbuhan senyuman.

Neji menarik napas kecil.

"Hewan peliharaan apa yang sangat kau sukai?"

Kening Tenten berkerut. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Neji tadi. Ternyata memang hal yang tidak terlalu penting sepertinya.

Tenten memutuskan menjawab, "mungkin kelinci."

"Benarkah?" wajah Neji mulai berseri-seri.

Tenten mengangguk. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-katamu?" tanya Neji lagi.

Tenten kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Neji menarik napas lagi. Dia menutup mata sebentar dan membukanya. Dia biarkan matanya menatap lurus ke iris Tenten. "Aku adalah seekor kelinci." Kata Neji kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Berarti kau sangat menyukaiku kan?"

.

.

.

"Neji!"

Dan di sinilah, cerita ini akan diakhiri. Berakhir dengan seorang pemuda keren berambut panjang dengan warna mata yang sangat unik, dengan santainya berdiri di tengah lapangan basket sekolah. Pemuda dengan julukan _sejuta pesona_ itu membiarkan angin mengibarkan pelan rambutnya. Ditambah dengan senyuman tipis dan sorot mata yang membuat perempuan labil menjadi gila, menambah daftar kegantengan dari adegan ini. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang merusak adegan ini lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Neji menggeleng, senyuman tipis diberikannya. Hanya orang di depannya inilah yang bisa melihat senyuman itu dibandingkan orang lain.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Kau janji mengajakku jalan-jalan kan?"

"Tentu saja, Tenten. Apapun untukmu, kelinci-ku."

* * *

…

…

**O-OWARI?**

…

…

Yatta! Saishuuteki!

Akhirnya, first fanfic di FNI ini terwujud juga! Apalagi genre humor, yang sangat nyaman. Untuk Azalea, doumo arigatou! Berkat kerja keras kamu juga fanfic ini bisa dipublish dengan perasaan yang lega. Jujur, saya takut flame. Apalagi masih newbee. Dakedo, otsukare Azalea! ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, saya juga punya prinsip _yang pertama pasti gagal_, jadi mohon kerja samanya agar nanti saya dapat membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi! Aduh, jadi deg-degan gimana reaksi senpai nanti.

Yosh, ditunggu review-nya minna-san! ^^

**Amaya Ryuuki**


End file.
